Yesterday's Secrets
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: AU: Owen Hart finds out some shocking information about his brother Bret's death. But are the secrets more harmful than the more devestating truth behind them?
1. Prologue: A different Fate

A short prologue to an AU that started taking shape while co - writing another story.

**_Yesterday's Secrets_**

TITLE: Yesterday's Secrets Prologue?

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16

EMAIL: PG - 13, for now.

CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE

CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST

SPOILERS: 1999, with some AU stuff here through WM XX with some changes to the time line.

SUMMARY (Prologue only. Will have a much more detailed and accurate summary beginning with Chapter One): A cemetery visit . . .

DISCLAIMER: Everybody is either owned by the Jarretts, Vince or themselves.

DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, anybody else, please ask.

_Yesterday's Secrets_

_Prologue_

_March 16, 2004_

He walked along the cemetery barely noticing the graves of people who were mostly strangers to him. He knew where or rather who he had to visit.

As he walked, the glittering gold of his World Wrestling Federation Heavyweight title belt gleamed in the bright light of early morning. He still had to pinch himself that he had won it. It had been ten years since the last WrestleMania at Madison Square Garden, and more than six years since that infamous night in Montreal. He never thought that an opportunity to win the belt would ever come his family's way again, let alone him. It was a euphoric feeling to win the title at WrestleMania XX at MSG, with his family with him. Pinning Shawn Michaels for it was just icing on the cake that night, two days' prior.

Making his way to the graves of his parents and brother, he couldn't help but feel a more bittersweet melancholy. He always felt his brother was the one who should have had the chance he had gotten. That his brother should have had the show at Michaels in MSG instead of him. That would have made WrestleMania XX true redemption for his family. It made Owen Hart more than a little guilty about it. The blonde Canadian kneeled down next to the grave he'd been seeking.

"Hey Bret," Owen began talking at the grave of his deceased older brother.

More info forthcoming! Keep on reading!


	2. Chapter One: Remembering at Home

TITLE: Yesterday's Secrets Chapter One?

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16

EMAIL: PG - 13, for now.

CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE

CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST

SPOILERS: 1999, with some AU stuff here, most notably Kemper, as well as some big AU stuff for the last half of that year (and a minor one for 2001 ducks), through WM XX with some changes to the time line.

SUMMARY AU: Owen Hart finds out some shocking information about his brother Bret's death. But are the secrets more harmful than the more devastating truth behind them?  
DISCLAIMER: Everybody is either owned by the Jarretts, Vince or themselves.

DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, anybody else, please ask.

NOTE: Yes, I will get into all about how Owen's alive and Bret's dead, I promise. Just not in this part. And this is part of where the AU for 2001 comes into play ducks again

_Yesterday's Secrets_

_Chapter One_

_Remembering at home._

After visiting the graves of his parents and brother, Owen drove towards his parents' home, which was about to be sold. A Federation crew was going to film and interview him briefly in the Dungeon, where his father had not only trained him and his brothers, but also several others who had made their marks on wrestling, including Chris Jericho and the late Chris Benoit. After the crew got done with what they wanted of him, he was hoping to spend a few minutes alone, to say good - bye to the house he grew up in, before heading home to spend some time with his family before heading back to Albany for SMACKDOWN that Thursday.

As he pulled into the house he grew up in, a thousand memories flooded into him. Memories of laughter and playing; of tough times and closeness; of torment and tears in the Dungeon. Of a once close family. A family that was fractured through a variety of different circumstances over the years.

Owen knew he would have given anything to have the whole family together again.

Owen met up with his brother, Bruce, and subsequently met up with the WWF crew filming in the Dungeon. He answered the questions given to him as much as he could and wanted to. As the crew began to wrap up the interview and filming, Owen found himself pulled into a melancholy reminiscence of his times there.

"Owen?" Bruce called from upstairs, breaking Owen from his reverie

"Yeah?" he called up.

"I need you to come up here."

"Give me about five more minutes okay?" Owen asked, thinking that it was most likely Realtors who were showing the home to prospective buyers.

"I really think you need to come up here," Bruce replied and Owen noticed for the first time that his voice was strained.

"It's okay, we're just about done here," Todd Grisham told Owen, "all that's left is just a few moments of video footage of the Dungeon."

With a nod, Owen headed upstairs to where the family room had been. When he got there he saw Bruce with an angry and hard expression on his face. he turned and felt his own face harden into the same stony visage. He could not believe the audacity of what he saw.

There, standing in his childhood living room, was Shawn Michaels.

Sorry for the cliffy. More to come soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
